


Winter night

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Characther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: It's a snowy night and the family can finally enjoy together.





	Winter night

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Miracle's MV again and this came up.
> 
> Gi means brave.  
> Eun means kindness, charity, mercy.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

That winter wasn't being much snowy and Gieun hadn't been able to enjoy any snowy day so far, because she had been sick pretty much all winter. It wasn't that serious, just flu, but it was recurrent so she was prohibited to go out to play.

It was night, she was wearing fluffy warm pajamas and looking through her window at the courtyard of their apartment complex when she saw snowflakes falling. Gieun sighed and was closing her curtains when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned and saw Jaebum, her dad, picking a big coat on the wardrobe.

"Dad?"

He smiled at her and gestured for her to come to him.

"Put this on, princess."

Jaebum helped Gieun with the coat and grabbed her hand, leading her outside.

"Where are we going? Is it something wrong?"

Gieun was a smart seven years old girl, after so many days stuck inside, she would obviously question that sudden adventure.

"Everything is okay, dear. Let's keep going."

They approached the door of the apartment and Youngjae, Gieun's other dad, was there, coat on and handing another for Jaebum. He gestured for a pair of purple boots.

"Put this on, princess." He blinked for his daughter.

Gieun looked between the pair with suspicion all over her face.

"You're acting so weird..."

Youngjae didn't say a word more, just waited for the little girl and Jaebum to get ready to go out. He still put a scarf around her neck and her chick earmuffs on.

They went out, hopped on the elevator and went down. Once on the hall of the building, Jaebum guided Gieun to the courtyard and she forgot all the suspicions because she could finally feel the snow falling over her. She looked up and smiled, letting the flakes wep her face.

Jaebum stood a step behind his daughter, holding Youngjae's hand and observing her together.

"Hey! A bird told me someone was finally available to enjoy some snowball fighting!"

Gieun looked to her right and shouted.

"Uncle Jack!"

She ran to hug him, then. He took the girl on his arms and hugged her tight.

"So, are you ready, kid?"

"We need to divide teams! I want daddy!"

"Why do you always choose Youngjae first?"

"Uncle Nyoung!"

Jinyoung approached from behind Jackson and bopped at her nose.

"Hi, angel."

"She chooses Jae because she knows Jaebum isn't good at sports."

"Uncle Mark, you came too!"

"Of course, angel." He had approached from another direction and hugged the little girl, smashing her in between him and Jackson, who still had Gieun on his arms. She giggled.

"I wanna hug too."

Gieun contorted herself to look behind and see who else had just spoke.

"Uncle Yugyeom!"

She contorted a bit more, making Jackson put her on the ground, so she could run and be thrown up on the air by Yugyeom, before he hugged her.

"You're finally well enough, hm kid?"

"Uncle BamBam!"

He pinched Gieun's cheek, smiling wildly for her.

At that moment, the group had had gathered around the little girl, who was still on Yugyeom's arms. She looked at her dads.

"Will we really play snowball fighting?"

"If you want, yes." It was Youngjae's answer. "But! Just for half an hour. No one here wants you getting sick again, so we will not abuse, okay guys?!"

They all knew the question was directioned to Jackson and Yugyeom, that tended to get competitive and forget rules. All of them nodded and proceeded to divide teams.

They played for half an hour, clearly avoiding to aim at Gieun, only hitting her a few times, however she didn't spare anyone, shooting at every one of them, even the ones in her team. When the time stipulated ended the group piled up on the elevator and went for the family's apartment.

There they changed clothes for dry ones, the guys borrowing shirts from their friends, and then they gathered on the living room to chat and drink hot cocoa. Gieun sat on Jaebum's lap, her legs over Youngjae's, mostly observing her parents and uncles talking than saying much herself. Time went by and she fell asleep like that, a smile on her lips, after a good night like the ones she had been dreaming about having for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
